monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:The Start
A lone hunter walking in the Burning Soils, in search for the legendary fire dragon, known as the Blaze. The Burning Soils, a place which got its name due to this Elder Dragon. This hunter is one of the many great hunters who have treaded this land in search of this dragon. Due to the immense heat of the place many hunters perish before reaching the River of Liquid Fire, the place where this dragon is supposed to reside. Those that reach the river, have their armors and weapons made almost unhandlable due to the heat, which is even more here. The ones who still tolerate all this are able to catch a glimpse of this mighty beast. Said to as bright as the sun itself, with a roar as deafning as the explosion of a supervolcano, Blaze appears. The fire of this dragon is comparable to those of the stars in the heavens, dazzling white capable of making any common metal melt within mere minutes. Not just that, the fires of this dragon are said to be unextinguishable. They burn for eternity. With the kind of command the dragon has over its fire, it is capable of rendering almost any habitat unhabitable within a few hours. Fire tornadoes, fire avalanches and myriad other fiery powers. As if the worst hasn't come, its fire is the one of the only fires with physical force. whenever this dragon fights, it coats its body in this fire, giving it amazing offence and defence. With this kind of power, some people refer to it as a god. But this hunter is not like your ordinary one. He has slain countless of other elder dragons, including the legendary White Fatalis. Shining white armour which can withstand the worst of heat and force, and a mighty lance. Shield able to withstand boulder impacts and a lance which can drill through the toughest of rocks. This hunter has the element of wind on his side, giving him a good chance against those flames. But this dragon takes his fight to a whole new level. This may as well be his last. The battle starts, with the dragon using its deafning roar. With the roar it breathes its fire into the sky, which merges with the clouds, and begins to blow like wind. The hunter is easily able to block this with his shield and by creating a wind defence. The wind scatters the flames. The dragon looks in astonishment, as for the first some power is able to nullify its flames. The hunter aims his weapon and with amazing power speeds towards the dragon, hitting its chest and leaving a big cut. The hunter bounces of the surface of the volcano and homes in for another strike, but a spear of flame, straight from the sky, gets him before he can hit the dragon. This spear has caused incredible damage, denting the metal with heating it. The dragon and the hunter stand face to face. Each a worthy opponent for the other. The hunter makes another charge, but the dragon uses its breath attack. With a blinding light, the fire hits him. Unbearable light, heat and force push him back. the hunter survives, but at a great cost. His shield, which took the full impact of the attack, has melted. His lance is damaged. His prized armour is also starting to give away. hIs eyesight is also starting to deterioate due to the light. As his last stand. He uses all his might to channel his wind power into this lance and sends it towards dragon. The dragon summons another flaming spear. But due to the concentrated wind,the flame is extinguished. The speeding lance sends a horn of the dragon flying. The dragon looks in rage at the hunter. The hunter who used all his might, is down on his knees and now is going to face the true wrath of this dragon. The clouds still burning start swirling above the hunter, going faster by the second. At its fastest a gigantic spear of flame fires through the eye of the swirl and straight at the hunter. The ground itself erupts,sending flames in every direction. There are no remains of the hunter or any of his possessions. The dragon goes back into its resting, but knowing that another hunter will again stand up to it. Amidst this chaos a young boy had seen the fight with the help of a telescope from a neraby mountain. Astonished by the fact that a hunter could fact against Blaze, the dragon said to be a god, the boy takes an oath that changes his life forever.He picks up the horn of the dragon from the nearby grasslands and takes an oath to kill Blaze and end its destruction forever. Category:Fan Fiction